rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 15
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 14 : MORE Awesome and Stupendously Wonderous Pictures (very best part of this wiki) Art Deco goodness. Perhaps at least one building in Rapture would have had 'balconies' sticking out of its facade (built like the glass*metal viaducts - probably a quite expensive 'deluxe' feature). Splicers see all kinds of weird things in their dreams/delusion apparitions (Needed : at least one "Cat Lady Splicer"). You might want to level up a bit before going to the MMORPG section of Rapture controlled by ADAM enhanced cats ... Early Hardsuit (pre - ADAM-powered cyborg maintenance workers) which WOULD have been needed for Deep City Construction, instead of the canvas diving suits (unusable because of Rapture's Depth). Note the restrictive joints and cumbersomeness of such a suit (the ones made in out modern day are not much better). Justifies ALOT of pre-construction done up on or near the surface where more ordinary diving gear could be used (scooba diving gear was being revolutionized around that time). Ditto for remote controlled machines doing ALOT of the deep water construction. A pretty asset shows what you can do with glowey lights and texture effects. Signs would be one of the most common unique Assets in the MMORPG. Part of the Mechanism used inside the Gatherers Garden machines, which were a true technological marvels (ability to mix numerous genetic patterns and control/stabilization elements with the refined ADAM into an immediately usable Plasmid or Tonic delivery unit). Actually is some of the guts of a real submarine, with 'the works' exposed to allow easy maintenance. (Consider what a 'Bathysphere' should really have inside of it). Fink created the Espresso Hookah to increase efficiency of his management staff. That, or a Implausibility Detector which would blow up immediately if you turned it on in Columbia. Look, Splicers in Columbia !!!! Actually, if the ingestible 'Vigors' used 10X as much ADAM then mightn't the negative effects from their use be accelerated significantly ?? Just like in Rapture, it is hard to conceive (except to force plot) that such obvious effects could remain ignored for very long. At least in BaS, where this stolen ADAM thing is revealed, we coulda had some Splicer Mash fun when Lizzie goes to Columbia. Another Columbia period real world weapon. A "Railway Gun" capable of reaching Columbia's altitude, and blowing huge chunks out of it (and as chunks go, other bits fail and start falling from the sky also). Having "heavily armed" Columbia firing down on a medieval technology brick and wood Peking is a bit different than having things like THIS firing at IT. Stealing Columbia simply wouldn't have been allowed to stand by the US Government. Stories inserting themselves into historic periods are fraught with hazards, particularly when too many liberties are taken. The Fartman would have been the most dangerous of all the "Heavy Hitters". Releasing noxious clouds of disgusting and incapacitating stench could bring Booker and Elizabeth quickly to defeat. You wouldn't have had much of a game left with an opponent like this one. Generic blobs of building, assembled crazily helter-skelter (* interesting idea ... Charles Manson in Columbia ...) for the skybox backgrounds. Going up and down stairs would be a constant bother the way Columbia was built (and drunks falling to their deaths were probably common occurances). Sections of the city crashing into each other in bad weather don't seem a concern (magic I guess takes care of that), when the real concern is for minimally detailed Non-playable terrain having to be held away from the player maze sections, while attempting to imply Columbia was a city. Keeps players from wondering "Why can't I go over there" which they would if it was all connected closely together like a real city or town. ---- ---- . . . .